


denouements

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Night of the Soul Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: This is the endgame and Connor must be resolute.





	denouements

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: machine Connor (/any, if you want), be true to yourself

Connor remembers going deviant on Jericho and he remembers Markus raising his gun in the church and pulling the triger. It’s curious that it should be so; often, the very last thing to happen to him before he dies is explained to him in a debrief. _To avoid unnecessary trauma_ , Amanda has always said. _We want you at your best. You must learn, Connor, but we are not so cruel as that_.

This must be a mistake.

Because he doesn’t now know who the true Connor is. The one who died for Jericho or the one who lives for CyberLife.


End file.
